


If only in my dreams.

by Edwardina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sam/Bela, oral sex, Sam messily and wetly eating Bela out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1500429#t1500429).
> 
> This is short; apologies. Blindfold was time-sensitive.

Kissing Bela isn't even the worst, or best, part of Sam's dream. God, it's something he's so much hungrier for than the simple feel of a girl in his arms, and his brain always does this to him, damn it. More than kissing, more than fucking, Sam dreams about sliding down low, smelling sweet musky girl wetness through cotton, silk, or satin, and peeling those panties aside to get his tongue deep between the folds of her pussy. It's Bela's now; he's got her now. Bela, oh crap, Bela. But that's why it's so fucking good.

She trills his name without a hint of her usual mocking - "Sam... oh, Sam!" - and opens her bare thighs for him, knowing just what he wanted and wanting it too, so eager to get it. So eager to let him have it. In his dream, she knows, just like she always irritatingly knows things, how good he is at licking pussy, and she wants it so bad, so fucking bad.

A flash of his palms spreading her all the wider, lewdly open, the crotch of her panties riding the gentle cleft of her pussy so close and smooth. Sam watches her hips hunch up for him, undulate up at him pleadingly, and she's soaking, so close to coming just at the thought of his mouth on her as he dips down and licks her snobby little wet cunt right through her panties.

"Oh, Sam," she gasps for him, "you've got my knickahs all wet!"

Knickers, of course she'd call them knickers, and Sam loves it, licks at the hot, slippery satin and lace of those knickers like a slave. He can taste her, he thinks, so sharp, so real, that whiff of forbidden girl smell that's never stopped getting his dick rigid, that's always fascinated him every time he gets his nose against a woman's clit.

"You want me to eat you out, Bela?" he taunts in hot whisper against her. Her hair is a fawn-colored tangle on the pillow. Her mouth is slicked with gloss, prim and pouting foul at the same time, and open for him.

"Please!"

He'll make her beg. He'll make her come. He'll make her taste her own slick juices. Everything goes wet on his chin, he can feel it, and his thumb shoves aside her hot, smeary little knickers so he can mess his face with them, get that shock of cunt tang and hot wet muscle and her bare-shaven skin all over his chin and nose. Oh yeah, she's bare, just prim and proper and groomed all over, and Sam's guts all seize; he's never been with a woman shaved so silky-clean. The way he rolls his tongue and finds her clit, fiddles slickly with it, sinks lower to find the place where she's just gushing slick pussy juice, the entrance inside her - all technicolor bright -

"Sam! Wake up!"

Sam's spine snaps. His dream pops like a soap bubble. He's drooling all over his own hand. The sighs, though, the sighs are still with him, and the feel of Bela Talbot opening up for him, his tongue burying deep in her snatch. He sits up like a zombie and wipes his chin, flushing in mixed confusion, heat, and self-consciousness.

God, he drools a lot when he dreams about licking girls out.


End file.
